Sk8er Boi
by wolfie18
Summary: Originally from Hayley Granger. After a public claim, Hermione has to leave Hogwarts with Luna and Blaise. Where else do they go to? Camp Half-Blood! Embark on the adventure of love, mysteries, and murder. Rated T for Some Swearing and Tacos. Nico Di Angelo/Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini Harry Potter/OC
1. Chapter 1-The Claimed

**A/n: originally from Hayley granger **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or I wouldn't be on fan fiction would I?**

Prologue

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

The song blared on my iPod. (Which was covered in bright yellow lightning bolt stickers)

I could only listen to my music since Luna and Blaise were arguing. I didn't want to read any books since I didn't have to keep up my façade anymore. I know what you are thinking!

_What are Luna and Blaise doing together?_

No? Oh then you're probably thinking _Hermione Granger, not wanting to read? Impossible!_

Well the impossible is possible, deal with it!

Anyway to answer your first question that you probably but didn't, Luna and Blaise are together because of this.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna." I greeted my friends at the Gryffindor table. Luna was also there but that didn't surprise me because she has been sitting at the Gryffindor table since we became friends.

On the outside I was cool and collected but on the inside I was squealing with joy. Today was my 16th birthday and I was shocked when I looked in the mirror. Say good-bye to the old bushy-haired Hermione and say hello to the new and improved one!

When I looked in the mirror that morning I no longer saw my thick hair or my boring drab eyes! I saw electric blue eyes and curly caramel coloured hair. I decided to wear an outfit that my mum sent to me but I never wore. It was a jacket with the UK's flag on it, a blue t-shirt under it, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. Luckily it was Saturday so I knew I wouldn't get into trouble.

Anyway back to when I went to the Gryff's table. The chattering ceased and I smirked when I saw Malfoy blinking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Um, Hermione? Is that you?" Ron asked stupidly. I face palmed myself and told him "No it's Pansy Parkinson. Of COURSE it's me!"

Everyone then gasped, looking over my head. I looked up and nearly missed a lightning bolt a few feet over my head. I then looked at Luna and saw a symbol over her head too, which was of an owl perched on an olive tree. Everyone gasped at her then they gasped at… Blaise Zabini?

Zabini looked over his head and saw his symbol. It was a fiery red hammer, which was actually pretty cool.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Zabini? Please follow me to my office." Dumbledore guided us.

FLASHBACK OVER

After that little scene (ha, little) we did what Dumbledore told us to do. In his office he told us (Luna, Blaise, and I) the truth. We are demigods. We didn't believe him at first but he showed us a video, which was enough to tell me that I was a demigod. Dumbledore told us to go back to our dorms and pack our stuff. NEVER. AGAIN.

Everyone's reaction when I returned to the Gryffindor common room was…no, just no. EVEN THE TWINS WERE FLIRTING WITH ME! The girls were giving me dirty looks, the boys were flirting with me and everyone was asking me LOADS OF QUESTIONS! I was poop'd by the end of one single minute. I had to threaten people so they would stop. A lightning bolt (which I just found out about), my wand, and a baseball bat (don't ask) was all it took to finally get some peace and quiet.

…

That was dramatic…

_ANYWAY _Dumbledore told Luna, Blaise and I that we had to go to America! I can now check off #4 off my List of Things to do Before I Die. Okay, so the way Luna and I (oops, and Blaise too) were going to America was by plane! *Fangirl Time*

So to get to the airport Dumbledore brought us to the house of someone from the Order who lived close to the Heathrow Airport. Long story short the flight was called, we got on the plane and that is how…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

… I am sitting in between Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, on a plane headed to John F. Kennedy airport in New York, The United States of America.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**REVIEW PLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE! **

**~ Wolfie18**


	2. Chapter 2- Hot Err Weird Boy

Ska8er Boi- chapter 2- Hot err weird boy

I sighed and looked out the window. Blaise and Luna have gotten into another quarrel. This was the fifth argument they had gotten into since the plane had lifted off. The first one was about Slytherins vs Gryffindor, the second was Nargles, the third, The Quibbler, fourth, Pokémon. And THIS fight was about plastic water bottles. My reaction when I realized what they were fighting about

"WELL PEOPLE SHOULD SAVE-

"-WHAT THESE MUGGLES COME-

"-YEA RIGHT! MUGGLES-

"SHUT UP!"

I yelled at the blond and the Italian. "I'm right in between you guys! I don't want to be deaf before I'm an adult!" I scolded the blond and Italian. It looked like my little speech made them wake up and they didn't fight. (Let's hope for the rest of the trip)

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I woke up to Luna shaking me like crazy. "Hermione wake up, we're in America!" Luna squealed. I raised an eyebrow at my blond friend's odd behaviour. Luna was acting like one of those silly school girls that thought they should have a party for getting a new skirt. Luna must've noticed this because the next second she was talking about how Wrackspurts and Nargles were related. I sighed in relief, seeing as how the world was not going to end yet. I stood up, stretched and got my iPod out of my pocket. It was currently playing Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. I put on the earphones and got off the plane.

When we got off the plane I held onto Blaise's and Luna's hands, not wanting us to get separated. The sudden action made Blaise look uncomfortable (Probably because he was touching a Mudblood) while Luna looked indifferent. The new trio (meaning us) made it to the Baggage Claim with no problems. "What do we do now?" Blaise asked the Luna and I. Luna looked at me then looked at Blaise. I did the same and Luna and I shrugged in unison.

"Are you three Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and Luna Lovegood?" A low voice came out of nowhere. The three of us jumped until we could reach the moon. My hand reached for my wand, these are dark times there is no denying. I turned and in front of us was a boy around our age, give or take a year.

He had black, really black, shaggy hair. His skin was fairer then the moon, and eyes that had the same colour as night. He wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt that said "Night by Death", black jeans and black sneakers. Hades! Popped into my head. He doesn't look half-bad. HERMIONE, what are you THINKING?

At that exact moment I'd Lie by Taylor Swift played on my iPod. I blushed at the strange coincidence.

"Yes, we are. Who are YOU?" Blaise asked the hot…err…weird boy. Luna smacked his arm at his rudeness. The boy looked at the two in amusement. I bet he knows someone that act like these two. I laughed in my head. They obviously are made for each other.

The boy cleared his throat to catch the two bickering (former) Hogwarts students. It didn't work. He did it again. Still didn't work. I cleared my throat before the gothic-looking boy could. The two bickering teenagers stopped, not wanting to feel the wrath of Hermione Jean Granger.(Yeah, I'm that awesome) I gave the blonde and the Italian a look that said LISTEN! We then turned our attention on the boy.

"Thank you…Hermione I'm guessing?" the boy questioned. "Yes, I'm Hermione, the blonde is Luna, and the boy is Blaise." I told the boy like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yea well, my name is Nico Di Angelo." The boy (Nico) lowered his voice. "I'm a son of Hades. I'll guess Hermione is a daughter of Zeus, Luna is a daughter of Athena (She looks like one, blond hair and grey eyes), and Blaise is a son of Hephaestus. I guess I'm correct?"

Luna, Blaise and I stared at him. We were dumbfounded. Nico smirked at our reactions.

"Well, let's get to camp. Or unless you want to be killed by a monster in your first hour in America? Choose."

"Let's Go Now!" We yelled at him, causing many of the people in the airport to send strange looks at the four of them.

Get to safety or get killed...It's NO contest.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Argus! OVER HERE!" Nico guided a white van to us. The white van stopped neatly in front of the four of us. Nico opened the van door and made a gesture to us that said 'Go inside you nitwits!'

"Hey Argus." Nico greeted a blond man. Blaise and I looked at Argus in shock, while Luna had looked like she had just met her favourite celebrity. Well knowing Luna, Argus was probably her favourite celebrity. "Argus these are the three new demigods. The blonde is Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena. The boy is Blaise Zabini, son of Hephaestus, while the golden haired girl is Hermione Granger, a daughter of Zeus." Nico explained to Argus. Argus eyes (all one hundred) widen when I was introduced, but he snapped out of it and waved his hand. His hand, I noticed, had about half a dozen eyes. Kinda hard to miss, really.

Luna waved back cheerfully, I waved back slowly, and Blaise only rose up his hand. "Argus let us go to Camp Half-Blood right now." Nico commanded the driver, noticing the thick layer of awkwardness going around.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"We really need to kill the girl now! Ssseeing assss ssshe hasss been claimed! Ssshe knowsss who ssshe isss!" A female monster told her companions. Her hair was green and wild. Well of course it would be wild; the monster had green snakes for hair! And one look into her eyes would turn you to stone.

Her other two companions also had snake for hair, but each with a different power. The eldest out of the three, the one with red snakes, was the most ferocious. She has killed more men then both of her sisters combined, which proves to not mess with her. The second eldest of the three had a death-bellowing wail. The oldest was Stheno the mighty Gorgon. The second eldest was Euryale the far-springer Gorgon. The youngest was Medusa the queen Gorgon. The three children of Phorcys and Ceto were on one mission. To team Kronos and Voldemort up so they could kill Hermione Jean Granger, seeing as Percy Jackson was no longer the only one with a prophecy.

**A/N: Review and thank you to everyone who did review and I own nothing or I would not own a fanfiction account or be posting this.**


End file.
